Lisää viiniä everstille
by Jadeile
Summary: Roy/Hughes, crack. Armeijan koirat viettävät iltaa baarissa ja Roy ottaa hiukan liikaa viiniä.


**Varoitukset:** Sisältää shounen-aita ja alkoholin nauttimista

**Disclaimer:** En omista FMA:ta.

* * *

"Rooooyyyy", kuului Hughesin ääni käytävällä. Äänestä pystyi päättelemään, että mustahiuksinen mies oli vielä toistaiseksi käytävän toisessa päässä ja tällä oli jotain asiaa. Joka siis ei liittynyt töihin. Roy huokaisi ja päätti, ettei ollut paikalla. Nythän oli kuitenkin perjantai-ilta, joten hän oli siis lähtenyt jo kotiinsa, eikös?

"Roy, työaika päättyi jo tunti sitten, et ole jäämässä enää yhtään kauemmaksi aikaaaa", Hughes huhuili, selvästi jo lähempänä Royn työhuonetta. Roy vilkaisi ovelle ja huomasi, ettei se ollut lukossa. Toisaalta, miksi se olisi ollut?

"Roy?" Hughesin ääni oli jo oven takana. Roy vilkaisi ympärilleen varmistaen, ettei mikään kavaltaisi hänen läsnäoloaan, ja työnsi tuolinsa kauemmas pöydästään. Kylmän rauhallisesti hän nousi tuoliltaan vain laskeutuakseen polvilleen lattialle ja kömpiäkseen pöytänsä alle. Ehkä Hughes menisi pois, kun ei näkisi Royta missään.

"Tulen sisään, joten laita ne pornolehtesi piiloon", Hughes sanoi ja astui sisään. Roy oli erittäin vähällä tyrskähtää ääneen. Hitto, sitä Hughes luultavasti halusikin! Tämä alkoi käydä turhankin ovelaksi.

"Ai, Roy ei olekaan täällä. No voi harmi, täytyy sitten syödä nämä suklaavanukkaat jonkun muun kanssa…" Roy hätkähti. Suklaavanukkaat?

"Mitäh? Et mene minnekään Hughes, minä- hei, eihän sinulla olekaan- hitto!"

Ja niin Roy löysi itsensä ulkoa, jossa Havoc, Breda, Falman, Fuery ja Armstrong olivatkin jo odottamassa taksin kanssa.

"Hei Roy, älä nyt näytä tuolta. Hauskaa sinullakin tulee olemaan", Havoc sanoi naureskellen ja astui autoon. Roy näytti myrtsiä naamaa, muttei mahtanut asialle mitään. Baariin he olivat menossa, halusi hän tai ei.

ooooo

Roy tyhjensi viinilasinsa kerralla ja mulkoili muita läsnäolijoita.

"No niin, joko voin lähteä?" hän kysyi, vaikka tiesi, minkä vastauksen saisi. Muut nauroivat hänelle ja Hughes kaatoi hänen lasiinsa lisää juomaa.

"Älä nyt Roy, pitäisit hauskaa, kun kerran tänne tulit", Hughes sanoi hymyillen omalla charmikkaalla tavallaan. Roy nieli vastalauseensa ja antoi sen sijaan katseensa kiertää baaria. Ehkä hän löytäisi jonkun tytön, jonka kanssa voisi karata? Kukaan ei sanoisi hänelle vastaan jos hän lähtisi blondi kainalossa.

Valitettavasti koko paikka oli erittäin täynnä miehiä. Ei näkynyt edes tarjoilijoita, jotka olisivat olleet naisia! Mihin ihmeen homobaariin he olivat tulleet?

"Hughes, ei kai tänään ole mikään erityinen… teemailta tai jokin?" Roy kysyi varmuuden vuoksi ja tyhjensi viinilasinsa kurkkuunsa. Hughes katsoi häntä kummastuneena ja täytti samalla hänen lasinsa.

"Ei ole, ainakaan minun tietääkseni. Miksi kysyt?" Hughes kysyi ja hörppäsi omasta lasistaan. Roy ojensi jälleen tyhjentämäänsä lasia miehen suuntaan.

"Mietin vain. Miksemme ottaneet Rizaa mukaan?" Roy mietti, lähinnä puhuakseen jostain. Huone alkoi kieppua mielenkiintoisella tavalla.

"Hän ei halunnut mukaan. Ei kuulemma viihtyisi baarissa mieslauman keskellä, niin hän sanoi", Hughes vastasi naurahtaen. Roy tyhjensi lasinsa.

"Ja minulta ei kysytty haluanko vai en! Reilukerho…" Roy mutisi, vaikka oikeastaan täällä olo ei ollut yhtään niin paha asia kuin miltä se oli vaikuttanut. Oikeastaan oli aika mukavaa. Hughes oli aika mukava. Tai oikeastaan tämä oli tosi mukava. Miten Roy ei ollut aiemmin siihen kiinnittänyt huomiota?

"Heh, sinua ei saa ikinä minnekään, jos aina suostuu sinun haluamisiisi", Hughes sanoi ja täytti sekä omansa että Royn lasit. Roy tosin tyhjensi omansa taas nopeasti. Miksei hän halunnut aluksi mukaan? Tai yleensäkään? Tämähän oli kivaa! Koko paikka oli erittäin viihtyisä ja seura oli sitäkin parempaa.

"Hughes?" Roy kysyi hymyillen iloisesti, ojentaen lasiaan silmälasipäisen miehen suuntaan. Hughes täytti lasin hymyillen.

"Kippis, Hughes!" Roy huudahti, pidellen lasiaan Hughesin ulottuvilla. Naurahtaen tämä kilautti lasit yhteen. Roy tyhjensi omansa taas kerralla.

"Kuule Hughes, olisi kerrottavaa", Roy sammalsi ja tarttui tarjoilijan tuomaan viinipulloon. Hän nosti pullon huulilleen ja kippasi juomaa suuhunsa. Hughes tarttui pulloon ja siirsi sen kauemmas, jolloin Roy ei enää yltänyt siihen.

"Tuo oli ilkeää", Roy sanoi murjottaen. Hughes huokaisi ja kaatoi lopulta juomaa Royn lasiin.

"Niin mitä kerrottavaa sinulla on, Roy?" Hughes kysyi hymyillen Roylle, joka nyt suorastaan säteili onnesta.

"Niin, että… shinä olet hyvä tyyppi, Shiis tosi hyvä. Mun paras kaveri, kuule", Roy kertoi ja hihitti itsekseen. Hughes katsoi tätä hieman huolestuneena, mutta mielihyvän puna poskillaan. Hän tyhjensi lasinsa kerralla ja kaatoi nopeasti lisää. Hän joi senkin. Hän ei kestäisi tätä selvin päin.

"Ai, sinäkin olet hyvä tyyppi, Roy", Hughes vastasi ja siemaili viiniään. Roy hymyili leveästi ja tarttui Hughesin käsivarteen. Hän painoi kasvonsa tämän olkapäätä vasten ja mumisi jotain. Hughes tyhjensi lasinsa ja tökkäsi Royta käsivarteen, jolloin tämä nosti päätään.

"Niin shiis, ettää… kun shiis minä tykkään sinusta Hughesh", Roy kertoi leveä hymy kasvoillaan. Hän hihitti ja hieroi kasvojaan Hughesin olkapäätä vasten. Miksei Roy ollut aiemmin huomannut tätä? Kun Hugheshan oli siis tosi mukava. Tosi, tosi mukava. Loistotyyppi! Niin miksi Roy vaivautui iskemään jotain bimboja kun Hughes oli kokoajan läsnä? Tämä oli paljon parempi kuin Royn kaikki naisystävät yhteensä!

"… pidän minäkin sinusta, Roy", kuului Hughesin hämmentynyt ääni. Tai se mitään hämmentynyt ollut! Tämä varmasti rakasti Royta, kuten hän Hughesia! Roy oli ihan varma siitä.

"Rakash!" Roy sanoi, nosti kasvonsa Hughesin olkapäältä ja painoi huulensa tämän huulia vasten. Se oli erittäin miellyttävän tuntuista. Hughes maistui aivan viinille. Paitsi tämä ei kyllä suudellut takaisin. No, se korjaantuisi sillä, että Roy suutelisi hänenkin puolestaan! Aivan!

Hughesin kädet vaelsivat Royn rintakehälle aivan kuin aikomuksena olisi työntää hänet kauemmas. Hetken epäröinnin jälkeen ne kuitenkin kietoutuivat Royn ympärille ja Hughes vihdoin ymmärsi suudella takaisin. No jo oli aikakin! Roy hihitti suudelmaan ja jatkoi sitten.

Joo, hän tulisi todellakin mukaan myös enshi kerralla!

ooooo

Royn päätä särki. Kuinkahan paljon kellokin oli? Mikä päivä nyt oli? Toivon mukaan oli viikonloppu, jolloin hänen ei tarvitsisi sentään töihin mennä.

Roy hapuili kädellään yöpöytäänsä ja löysi sieltä herätyskellonsa. Se näytti 11.30. Miten se jo niin paljon oli? Ei Roy yleensä niin kauan nukkunut, vaikka olisi ollutkin viikonloppu.

Roy venytteli ja laski kellon takaisin pöydälleen. Suihkuun…

Roy hätkähti tuntiessaan jonkun käsien kietoutuvan hänen vyötärönsä ympärilleen. Oliko hän tuonut jonkun mukanaan? Mukanaan mistä?

Tulialkemisti käänsi katseensa ja vilkaisi partneriaan.

…

Mitä helv-?

"Hughes?"


End file.
